


My Daddy, My Hero

by ramsay_baggins



Series: My Hero [3]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsay_baggins/pseuds/ramsay_baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers get Jenni's room ready</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Daddy, My Hero

“I want a giant robot too!” Jenni beamed as she bounced excitedly up and down on the chair.  
Bruce looked at her with amusement in his eyes, “Surely you can't have both? Pick one,” he said.  
Jenni turned to Tony, “Uncle Irrroooonnnnn!” she pouted, “I wanna unicorn _aaannndddd_ a robot!”  
Tony looked from her to Bruce, with unbelievably persuasive puppy eyes. “I think a unicorn and a robot would look awesome! Plleeeaase Unky Green?”  
He sighed.

Thor was greatly enjoying helping his daughter and his friends to decorate her new living space, not a few rooms down the corridor from his own. He had be relegated to helping provide sustenance, after an unfortunate incident where he mistakenly thought Mjolnir could be used as a decorating tool. He watched as the rest of the Avengers painted the walls a deep metallic pink, and incidentally slowly become that colour themselves. It did not, of course, take long for the Avengers to decide that this was a fun game, and Thor was amused watching Tony Stark scream like a little girl while flicking paint at Pepper and Jenni, getting covered in return by Bruce. Steve blushed as Tony placed a bright pink hand print on his rear.

Once the walls were coated and dried, Steve began to work on drawing the figures Jenni had requested. She sat on his shoulders as he pencilled out the large rearing unicorn, followed by the giant robot, all to the delighted babblings of the six year old. He even added in a giant mural of Floppy wearing an Asgardian cloak holding Mjolnir aloft. On one wall, Steve drew a wonderful image of all the Avengers standing together, in their various uniforms and outfits. Bruce didn't even mind that he was portrayed as the Hulk, Jenni seemed to find him less scary and more... cuddly.

Over the next few days all of the team along with Pepper worked diligently on painting the sketches to the highest quality they could manage. Jenni, the project manager, always made sure that they were following her directions to the syllable. Knowing that his daughter was in safe hands, Thor retreated to the large re-purposed lab Tony had set aside to be his workshop. He worked just as diligently as the painters, but with a different end in mind. There were some skills he had learnt in Asgard which seemed to be difficult to find in Midgard, and so he set about work himself. He always, however, made sure that he had time to cook and dine with Jenni, and always set time aside in the evening to talk and play with her, before she set about sleeping the spare bed which had been set up in his room.

When the walls had dried, and Jenni's new custom pink child-safe and child-sized furniture had been moved into her new bedroom, Thor asked his friends to help him with his project. It had taken him many long hours, but it was finally finished and he could not wait to see what Jenni would make of his effort. Most of the moving was done by Thor, a suited Tony and Steve, as the pieces were heavy and somewhat difficult to manoeuvre, but before long they were all in the room and had been fitted together.  
The men stood back to admire their handy work. Tony lifted the visor of his suit and took a sharp breath.  
“Thor, it's stunning.”  
Thor was glad that his work was admired, his skill as a craftsman had clearly allowed him to create an adequate sleeping place for his new child, “It is an heirloom which I hope she will appreciate her entire life, my first true and lasting gift for my new daughter.”  
“Honestly Thor,” Steve said, wonder in his eyes, “I was not expecting something like this.”  
The rest of the team, arriving with a fresh round of coffee and snacks to watch the construction, walked in. An silence came over the room, broken after a few seconds by Pepper's hushed voice.  
“Wow...”

Then it was time to introduce Jenni to her new room. The room she had never even dreamed of having, the room any six year old would hold their breath until they went blue in the face for. She was blindfolded as Thor lead her into the room by her hand, followed by the rest of the team. As they all filed into the room and got comfortable, Thor knelt down beside Jenni.  
“Are you ready, Jenni Thordaughter?” he asked.  
Jenni nodded her head in earnest.  
“Then observe your new lodgings,” he said, as he removed the blindfold from her eyes and stood back from her.  
She stood stock still in silence for a few seconds, before turning bodily around a few times to look at everything. She looked at the muted pink carpet and dug her toes in. She walked to the chest of drawers and pulled one out and then pushed it back in. She ran her hand across the group painting. She looked at herself in the mirror. She opened the cupboard. And then she reached the bed. She stood in awe. Thor had created a giant four poster bed from solid hardwood, intricate Asgardian designs carved into the pillars, and facsimiles of the Avengers carved into the larger panels which held the mattress snugly inside. Pink netting curtains hung from the top of the bed, halfway down, to give an even more luxurious feel to the whole masterpiece. She gingerly ran her hands across the stunning varnished wood, before climbing on the bed and sitting in the middle. She looked even smaller than usual sitting on the king sized mattress amongst the sea of pink pillows.

Thor looked slightly nervous, which was a new experience for the others in the room.  
“What do you think, Jenni?” he asked tentatively.  
She looked at him for a moment before climbing off the bed and walking over to him. He looked concerned until she flung her arms around his knees.  
“You are the best daddy,” she said, her head buried into his legs. He untangled himself from her grip before kneeling down to her level. She flung her hands around his neck and they hugged for what seemed like an age. The others had never seen such a serene look upon Thor's face, you could feel the love emanating from the new family. When they broke the embrace, Thor picked her up and he strode over to the rest of the team. He looked at Jenni who turned to them.  
“Thank you Unky Green, Uncle Iron, Oosah, Birdy, Nasha and Peppy,” she said. She was greeted with the grins of six family members. “Thank you Oosah for drawing everything, you make good drawings. Thank you Uncle Iron and Peppy for making me a new room. Thank you Unky Green and Birdy and Nasha for painting.”  
Thor nodded at her, smiling.  
“Well,” Tony said, clapping his hands together, “I think this would be a good excuse for a party.”

The team danced all night to the tunes of S Club 7 (God knows why Tony had their CDs) and ate the party food which had been prepared long before, the team having planned the bedroom-reveal-party for days. There is something about six-year-old's parties that is just good for the soul. The Avengers unwound properly for the first time in a long time, eating copious amounts of cocktail sausages, pizza, chips, drinking a lot of fizzy pop and generally regressing back to the carefree children many of them never got to be.  
That night they all fell asleep on the king size bed, Jenni surrounded by more love than she could have ever imagined existed.


End file.
